


the box

by litra



Series: Episode snippets [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 The Box, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Obi-wan is not happy pretending to be a bounty hunter.





	the box

Obi-wan was about 90% sure this wasn't how hiring a bounty hunter worked.

Look at it logically: you didn't ask for auditions when you wanted a hedge clipped or cargo delivered. When someone put out a bounty, that was it. They said how much they were willing to pay and what conditions they would pay (dead or alive being the most common, but not the only ones, Obi-wan knew) and that was it. There was no trial, no audition, no good enough or bad enough. 

That was why bounty hunters lived off their reputation. If someone came to them specifically it was because they already knew that person could get the job done. Anything else was up for grabs, first come first serve, or first dead as the case may be...

Obi-wan paused for a moment, wondering what his own bounty was up to. Most of the Jedi generals had one, put out by the separatists, but that was more of a general, "any dead jedi" thing. He, Anakin, Mace, Yoda, and the other members of the council had larger individual bounties.  Last he'd heard His had been higher than Anakin's but now that he was officially dead that might have changed.

He wondered what would happen if one of his new coworkers found him out and tried to collect. Would Duku pay out? Or would it end up in the red tape of the separatist leadership?

Yet another reason why his current situation was doomed to karking sith hells.

Obi-wan wondered if pointing out the stupidity would entice the others to riot... Would that be in character? Probably not. 

He was probably in too deep now anyway. Pity he couldn't just attack Duku and have done with it. 


End file.
